


Hard-Headed Cooperation

by Podopocho



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters Mentioned, Fluff, Other, Seasons can be tough, Somewhat Suggestive in future chapters, hopefully, mostly fluff i swear, wxson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podopocho/pseuds/Podopocho
Summary: Winter is the season of giving, With presents and snow surrounding the area. Eggnogs and Carols all around the world... Well, not particularly for the group of survivors.
Relationships: Wilson/WX-78 (Don't Starve)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Winter Struggles

Winter is the season of giving, With presents and snow surrounding the area. Eggnogs and Carols all around the world... Well, not particularly for the group of survivors. Everyone thought this would be a typical smooth Winter just like the last one, with Wolfgang, Wigfrid and the rest of the team with their battle spears a Deerclops shouldn't be a problem.

No one expected TWO Deerclopses to arrive in the area, as much as people agree with Quantity over Quality, the group was certainly not prepared for the destruction that has reigned on their so-called "home". With everyone having to split their ways to safety some had run alone and some ran in pairs or perhaps a group. Unfortunately, for our Scientist, he had run the same direction the Automaton had. 

Wilson wasn't much in a good state mainly with only a thermal stone and a lot of bruises from the hit of the Deerclops, the ice shards took a pretty good blow at him especially most being sharp enough to slice off the strap of his backpack, leaving him with a thermal stone left in his pockets.

The glow of the thermal stone kept Wilson safe suitable from Charlie's grasp but not enough for him to understand which direction he had run off to. With the cold nipping on his senses, it was already difficult for him to maintain running in this darkness. 

Eventually, after running for Science God knows how long there was nothing but silence, after wrapping some cloth on the bruises the Scientist decided to lay back on a nearby evergreen tree and perhaps sleep off the night, he does not have sufficient materials for a campfire and continuing to move around will make him feel frailer from the cold than he already is. With a quick sigh, he hugged the thermal close to his heart and maybe Charlie would make his death more peaceful than previous times.

============================

After circling the area for quite awhile the Automaton had finally marked the field as a safe location with no stupid frogs or any spider or bee queens in the way. With a base at sight and a torch at hand, they were supposed to walk further until they saw a small light illuminating behind a tree. Holding a torch and spear they immediately pointed the spear towards the culprit only to see the local Scientist resting peacefully with a Thermal Stone clutched close to his chest.

WX wasn't much to feel nor care about anything, they rarely participated in orders the base used to assigned on them yet they do try, but usually, when the Librarian offers it kindly it does end up becoming an obligation. They couldn't care though because to them, all fleshlings are inferior. They just help out on rare occasions to keep them alive because they remain useful to the Automaton in which the orders they tend to accept are hunting based ones.

The Robot would entitle themselves as "Evil" but not in the cliche "I will cross people's boundaries enough to make them hate me" type of villain, they are the type to simply mind their own business and lack empathy on what could happen to the rest as long as some fleshlings remain to benefit him. They are rather the quiet type, preferring to keep their gears to themselves, The only time they would speak is to respond rather rude and bluntly to the question given by Fleshlings to the Automaton.

"FLESHLING."

With the night being long during the Winter they are pretty sure it won't be morning anytime soon, Calling out to the scientist. He did not budge, The Automaton placed his metallic hand near the face of the scientist, observing the shallow and slow breathing of the other. As much as WX would offer to leave the Scientist to perish in the cold they thought it was more logical to keep him alive, They could use a hand or two at their new base knowing they had practically run kilometres away from the original, yet they doubt the old base would have a piece of elements left knowing the Deerclops had effectively trampled every single proof of the Base's existences.

Putting the spear and the torch halfway into the backpack, The robot proceeds to carry the other in hopes the position is sufficient to keep the scientist close to his chest. Surprisingly, the weight wasn't much of a hassle. The Scientist weighed as light as a feather, WX should've known earlier from the thin features of the Scientist but they did not expect the other to actually weigh like a feather.

WX themselves also has quite a slim figure but weighs too much, well perhaps it's because they're made out of literal metal. Yet, despite the thin features of pipes and wires they do hunt well, being able to tank most damage and also deal a lot of damage is quite efficient for hunting. However, they weren't truly the brightest light when it comes to building.

With the new base not being too far, WX then continued to walk towards the direction of the light their campfire illuminated in the forest as a sound of the crunching snow followed along.

============================

Jolting awake, the Scientist looks around nervously, checking if he has respawned to another constant World. Surprisingly, he woke up to a comfy tent with a soft Beefalo blanket wrapped around him, the perfect temperature to fight the cold. 

As much as Wilson would love to thank his saviour from the cold, he wasn't much in the right state to even get out of the comfortable warm tent especially after the fact he let himself reach the verge of death by sleeping on the snow.

As he was about to close the small gap of the tent to prevent any of the cold breezes to enter, it suddenly got aggressively opened by none other than the Apathetic Robot named WX. Wilson was thrown aback, startled and confused as the first thing his hand can grab, will be the weapon used for defence. 

"THAT PATHETIC TWIG WILL NOT HARM EVEN A SINGLE WIRE IN MY SYSTEM."

Finally realizing what object Wilson has used for defence, it will not stop him from keeping a threatening aura towards the robot but even if WX did not have a weapon he's pretty sure the Automaton can punch the soul out of him. Regardless, Wilson's thick skull and pride will not let him slow down to the robot.

Wilson and WX have a rather confusing interaction with one another. They weren't much to talk especially when they would get into verbal disputes, with one effortlessly degrading the other while one remains to bark back to grasp their pride. It was for the greater good their tents and activities remain opposite sides from one another, well it isn't like they'd see each other a lot since Wilson fancied to stay at his own spot to work on science activities while WX would regularly go on expeditions to hunt.

Even with all of WX's cruel words, they always say it with no expression reflecting on their face. Even through disgust or anger, their facial will remain a poker face.

"I don't want to argue right now WX, I have better things to do."

"YOU MAY WANT TO TONE YOUR ATTITUDE DOWN SCIENTIST, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU FROM THAT DEATH MISSION YOU SET YOURSELF ON, DON'T MAKE ME BURY YOU BACK 10FT UNDER SNOW."

That was. Extremely Surprising to Wilson. WX? Saving him? from death? As Much as Wilson could laugh or question any further he doesn't think it's a good idea to doubt the Robot especially when they could be serious about burying him back in the snow again. With a sigh, Wilson lowered the twig and embraced himself of what the Robot has to offer.

" I would say Thank you but I know there's a catch, I know you wouldn't just Rescue me just because something sparked in your  
Empathy Module."

WX finally entered the Tent and closed the flaps behind them so the snow and wind will no longer enter.

"I AM QUITE SURPRISED SCIENTIST, FOR ONCE YOU HAVE A HYPOTHESIS THAT IS CORRECT OUT OF ALL THE INCORRECT ONES YOU HAVE MADE FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS."

Wilson bit his lip in annoyance, hoping the stupid junk of gears would already go straight to the point.

"AS MUCH AS I WOULD NOT OFFER ANYTHING TO INFERIORS, I DO HAVE AN AGREEMENT YOU WOULD POSSIBLY LIKE."

Raising a brow, Wilson proceeded to say nothing as WX puts one metallic arm on Wilson's left shoulder. 

"AS DISGUSTING AS IT SOUNDS, LET US COOPERATE WITH ONE ANOTHER UNTIL WE FIND OTHER SURVIVORS. THOUGH, I DOUBT MOST OF THEM SURVIVED. IGNORING THAT, YOU DO YOUR SCIENTIST MACHINE CREATIONS AND PATROL THE BASE WHILE I HUNT FOR CREATURES THAT CAN REMAIN EDIBLE FOR US. AS LONG AS YOU MAKE SURE THIS BASE NEVER BREAKS EVEN A SIMPLE CHUNK OF THE FIREPIT YOU WILL REMAIN ALIVE."

The grip on Wilson's shoulder became stronger to the point it can possibly crush his bones, with a silent yelp and poor attempts to get the hand off his shoulder, the hand never budged. even the slightest. WX finally let go of their grip, leaving the sleeve to be extremely crumpled. As much as Wilson would hate to admit, he felt a small tear form at the corner of his eye from that painful grip, hopefully, the other did not notice.

Wilson is sceptical with Deals especially with a previous person who was the reason he was even in this situation in the first place, he hesitated on agreeing but knowing his chances of surviving the snow season is extremely low especially since it just recently started he had no choice but to hope this Automaton does not have any loopholes tied onto their deal.

"I accept the offer but don't go pulling any sketchy tricks up your sleeve-erm... Gearbox if you sincerely promise safety as long as I present safety to your camp too, you better keep your words or else I won't hesitate to attack back."

If WX had any eyes they would've rolled their eyes at this point. With a droplet of sweat sliding down Wilson's cheek the atmosphere of the tent was suddenly tenser than before especially since Wilson still had his guard up despite dropping the twig a few moments ago, he is ready to at least attempt to shove the twig inside the Robot if he were to be violated first.

And with that, there was a mutual agreement between the two survivors. As Wilson was about to get up and start his first day of attending the base, he was forcefully pushed back to lay down on the beefalo fur.

"RECHARGE FOR THE DAY. I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER CORPSE TO CLEAN JUST BECAUSE THEY HAD DIED FROM FATIGUE. YOU WILL BE EVEN MORE USELESS TO ME WHEN YOU'RE DEAD."

Wearing their Winter Hat, WX stood up and left a plate of five jerkies as they exit the tent and closing it before retreating to whatever they were doing in the first place, the jerkies were somewhat warm despite the lengthy dispute they've both had. Wilson sat back up again and slowly proceeded to eat the Jerkies as he questions if this is will formulate a good ripple in the end. Eating them all, he finally tucked himself back to sleep, not even noticing the fresh bandages that wrap around his bruises under his clothes.

============================


	2. Ice, Ice, Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why anything Water related in the Constant is the worst? Winter and Spring exist.

The Season was rather quiet on its own as the days have been rather moderate on advancing, with Wilson being constantly on standby at the base to make sure he can at least guide away if ever another Deerclops arrives. WX was regularly out for a day to come back with a bulk amount of food and meat and of course a lot of injuries and damaged parts too so it was also Wilson's responsibility to patch them up.

Due to the progression of the days in the world, honestly, Wilson had lost count on what day they had been in the Constant. Maybe a year or two? 

He lost count since the first Deerclops attack, all he knows is that silk is substantially impossible to hunt alone during the winter since most of the eggs are tier three and some have even transformed into spider queens. And of course, with that information, it was either WX would not rest the whole midnight or during urgent times the Robot and the Scientist would have to be skin to skin in the tent, Clearly both uncomfortable having no single space in between them.

With the limited space of the Tent, Wilson would be lying if he said during all those times they had to rest together they would not be pushing away from each other's faces and fighting over spots, sometimes it usually ends with one of them sleeping on a sitting position. However, during occasions they would have an understanding to just turn away from each other, backs pressed against one another, It was for once in a blue moon a nonviolent night.

Well, on rare occasions when both survivors are greatly exhausted, they don't even notice their movements while sleeping. Due to Wilson's past experiences of having to sleep in an uncomfortable position, he was used to being completely still when sleeping. The other one is quite the opposite, there were times they would unintentionally wrap their arm around the waist of the other, the grip was somewhat gentle yet a sense of overprotectiveness hinders in that embrace.

Wilson hasn't really encountered it himself. He would usually be in a deep sleep to even notice an arm wrapped around him but he does feel the sudden extra warmth. The moments he would be conscious to get ready to tend to the base the other had already woken up to also tend to the base or possibly left early already to seek for resources. 

The Base was rather 'elegant' if Wilson even knows what elegance looks at this period but with a Carpet floor with a checkered design in the middle while stone walls surround the area, it was a somewhat big base for a two-man team.

Of course, most of the contraptions were developed by the Scientist himself such as the Science Machine, The Alchemy Engine, the Crockpots and Iceboxes alongside some currently turned off Ice Flingomatic for the huge backyard garden and some surrounding the base for Summer Season. The outside had a huge tooth trap, it was created by the Bloodthirsty Robot himself, with more than seventy tooth traps encircled while a campfire remains empty in the middle, It's sole purpose was to kill off hounds and other monsters in an instant. 

There were plenty of chests all coordinated by Wilson, but as he organizes them he noticed there was a large portion of items each. there were practically 3 chests each full of logs, twigs and grass. It doesn't require much thinking of why WX had been hoarding up materials, it was because once the Spring season arrives the unfortunate Automaton would be spending their days hiding inside the tent, making sure not a spray of water gets into their system.

Knowing that knowledge, Wilson is rather sure he's going to be spending his whole Spring practically being flooded in this everlasting shower. Groaning by the thought, the Scientist continued to keep the base composed as he creates parasols and raincoats for the unfavourable events that will befall in a few days. 

"YOUR SIGNS OF SORROW WILL NOT CHANGE YOUR RESPONSIBILITY OF TENDING THE BASE DURING THE RAINY SEASON."

Speak of the Devil, WX had belatedly appeared and alongside another bunch of forty meat, all ready to be dried and prepared for the Spring Season. 

"I wasn't really protesting nor trying to avoid my responsibility. It is simply just a pain to consider the likelihoods of a frog rain occurring."

"WHY WOULD YOU BE UPSET OVER SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU. SMALL AND UGLY. JUST LIKE A FROG."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he remains to sew the third raincoat alongside three more pending raincoats.

"Oh shut up, Says the one who looks like a walking baked bean, your head reflects so much light it blinds the sun back."

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT SUCH STATEMENT FROM SOMEONE WHO'S HAIR LOOKS LIKE THE MOLDY BACK OF A VARG."

"That's disgusting WX."

"YOUR NON-DENIAL TO THE STATEMENT JUST IMPLIES THAT I AM CORRECT. HA. HA."

Even if Wilson was looking towards the Alchemy Engine, he could tell the Stupid Automaton was snickering from a distance. It was always like this it was nearly a daily routine, they would get into a ridiculous argument that requires both of them to shout at each other from across the base, normally frightening all of the rabbits and birds away.

In Conclusion, it was their way of exchanging fun. Chaotic and loud, those simple debates somehow tie a bond between the two. The Hatred towards one another still hinders but that's just how both of them are. Hard Headed.

============================

After the Winter season had passed the remaining days of the liquefying snow was also WX's last days of arrangement. With the Assistance of Wilson, they had fought at least three Spider Queens for silk. With WX launching themselves up to pierce a spear right straight onto the last spider queen's head, Wilson had also killed off the ten warrior spiders that had been harassing him(with WX taking most of the hit to prevent further crafting of a healing salve) throughout the battle.

Dusting off their sleeves and...robotic arms They gathered the last portion of silk and hurried back home. 

"Do we have enough silk to satisfy your repairment of tents for the rest of your Spring hibernation?"

"FIRST OF ALL, I DO NOT HIBERNATE AND SECOND, IF YOU THINK SIXTY SILK ARE NOT ENOUGH THEN BE MY GUEST ON GOING BACK TO THE EVERGREEN FOREST."

"Make that eighty cause I also pocketed like twenty during the battle."

Wilson was too exhausted to say something crude back to the Robot, the battle was tiresome because it required him to avoid numerous spiders that literally leap towards him. Handing over the silk, The Scientist was about to doze off the day until the roaring of the thunder echoed through the forest, enough for WX to mutter "Adios" while marching towards the direction of the tent. It was the start of a painful Month for Wilson.

============================

It. was. absolute. HELL. for Wilson. The heavy rain never stopped, it would for only a few minutes at the night time, just the right amount of time for WX to snatch some food, laugh at the Scientist and head back to the Tent.

Everything was hellish, with Wilson's hair slicked back and his clothes weighing him down from the amount of rainwater it has absorbed it did not stop the Scientist from attending the base. Cooking food, Drying Meat(Despite the Rain) and fighting off hounds and monsters in the tooth trap area. 

It was troublesome work for Wilson, with WX sometimes opening the flaps of their tent to watch the Scientist do their work they occasionally have a discussion, well more of an argument but it naturally cycles like that as usual.

It wasn't like Wilson could just make another tent and solely slack off, he learned he would be buried under soil alive if the base crumbles down like the previous one so it's better safe than sorry. Wilson felt extremely sluggish with all the water seeping in his clothes, a cold breeze could sometimes pass by which makes his state of sanity even worse.

Luckily, Wilson had shaved off his beard during the starting of Winter (accidentally) and had shaved also during the beginning of Spring. As much as he'd admire warmth he is rather sure if the beard got soaked it would just make the Scientist more miserable than he already is. At least, with that beard out of the way, it decreases his feeling of discomfort but probably by a point one percent of it but it's better than nothing he supposes. 

============================

Spring is Annoying. 

It ticked off the Automaton a lot, with the absence of an Eyebrella they had no choice but to hide in the tent. They had no problem with the winter, yes it freezes their components but it could simply be handled with a thermal stone and some basic supplies for a fire. But even an Umbrella would be a nuisance during the Spring Season when they would be carrying a spear at all times. Most of the Automaton's activities is sleeping, Prepare for the later Seasons and also insult the Scientist.

It as a simple life but they did guarantee safety to the Scientist, it was not like they could actually do anything in the current state of the Constant. Leaping into action would just be the most feeble-minded thing anyone can do when they're conscious their actions would lead to a more negative result rather than the original plan of protecting someone else.

It was not a feeling of worry nor care the Robot felt, actually they felt nothing in particular. It was because they preferred to keep their word rather than be those pathetic fleshlings who offer false fortune, it is not evil it is simply just a displaying of weakness and patheticness. Besides, They do get what they requested from the Scientist, which was the patrol over the base with their life. It was a simple agreement.

During the day, They'd be opening the flaps of their tent to watch over the Scientist struggle to tend to the base, they can't help but snicker noiselessly to themselves observing him rummage around the area to fix off machines that could've been damaged from the storm and drying some of the items that unfortunately got drenched in the storm.

"NICE HAIR SCIENTIST, IT REMINDS ME OF THOSE CHUNKS OF JUNK THAT THE CATCOON VOMITS."

WX proceeds to laugh at their own joke, knowing that statement has caught Wilson's attention. The Scientist didn't do much besides give a glare and tend back to tightening the screws on the Alchemy Machine. As Wilson finished, he places a lot of jerky inside the bag to keep it warm when he delivers it to the Automaton. Walking towards the direction of the tent, Wilson looked towards the straight-faced robot. 

"Look, as much as I would love to sit around and proceed to throw rocks at you for insulting, I really have Important Things to attend to. I couldn't care less if you want to watch me as your only source of entertainment but-"

Suddenly getting pulled by the hand it suddenly startled his as every possibly gravitational force decided to push him to the hard metal chest of the Automaton. That also somewhat startled the Automaton as they hurridly rushed to close the flaps of the tent while holding down Wilson with one hand knowing his stubbornness would cause him to think irrationally and immediately get out of the tent.

"Hey!—What the Hell— let me go! Hey! Ow— you're too close!"

Both progressed to rummage badly in the tent, the confined space was horrible and a lot of kicking and pushing happened during both of them. One trying to restrain and shouting at them to stay down while one continued to struggle out of the grip of the stronger one to return back to the strong storm. 

The fight had halted when the Scientist had been pinned down the beefalo blanket, he was about to kick the other until they tightened their grip on the fragile wrist of the Scientist. Causing him to yelp and release some tears from the corner of his eyes.

Both had finally calmed down and the Automaton adjusted the grip into something less painful one. 

"ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR CHILDISH TANTRUMS. ARE YOU AWARE OF YOUR SANITY EVEN, I ORDERED YOU TO GUARD THE BASE, NOT GO INSANE. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL I PULLED YOUR WORTHLESS SOGGY FLESH IN THE TENT BEFORE THE TERRORBREAK COULD BITE YOUR HEAD OFF." 

"Why couldn't you tell me earlier?! Was it really necessary to grip onto my pulse that tightly?!"

Wilson would wipe off the tears in his eyes if both his hands were pinned on top of his head. But WX proceeded to hold him down, just less painful than last time.

"ARE YOU BRAINDEAD? YOU STARTED KICKING ME AND PANICKING, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND CAN PROCESS WORDS WHEN A WET SOCK WAS PRACTICALLY BEING SHOVED IN FRONT OF THEIR FACE. I SWEAR FOR SOMEONE WHO ENTITLES HIMSELF A SCIENTIST YOU LACK THE BRAIN CELLS TO PROCESS COMMON SENSE."

After finally snapping back, Wilson did realize the sudden sanity drain he'd been having. No wonder he felt so numb to most of the things, After a few minutes both had calmed down, sighing, he was finally released from the death grip on his wrist.

Both sat at opposing sides of the Tent, gazing at eachother in full awkwardness. Wilson doesn't know how long it has been but luckily he had stopped trickling rainwater but his garments did feel a bit chilly. 

Wilson noticed that he had left some droplets of water on the Robot, but then slowly evaporated from the heat discharging from the nearby lantern that keeps the tent cosy. 

After what felt like an eternity, Wilson took a deep breath and looked in a different direction.

"I'm sorry and... Thank you... For not only saving my life once more because of my stubbornness but also continuing to welcome me in your shelter.."

Both are rather prideful, making it extremely difficult to lower the other. Wilson knew he was in the wrong, he was somewhat embarrassed for acting like a bratty girl out of nowhere when the entire purpose of the unexpected pull was to save his life, if he were to look back he realized this wasn't even the first time his life got saved by the robot.

"I DON'T REALLY CARE. YOUR SUDDEN PUBLICITY OF EMOTIONS DO NOT AFFECT ME IN ANY MATTER. I AM SIMPLY LIVING UP TO MY STATEMENT OF PROTECTING YOU AS LONG AS THE BASE REMAINS PROTECTED ALSO."

Wilson couldn't help but smile, he's not certain if it was even a compliment but he'll take it as one. With WX having his back face the tent flap Wilson was pretty certain it would be illogical of him to go back outside with sanity drainage.

"Haha Thank you still. Let me just rest for a second and I'll get back to work in a few hours, I think it's reasonable to recover some of my sanity back."

With a Yawn, Wilson decided to huddle himself inside the beefalo blanket and immediately fell asleep. WX remained the same, realizing ever since the start of Spring the Scientist had not gotten a drop of sleep. WX couldn't help but think about the certain emotion the Scientist reflected, a smile was genuinely new knowing they usually saw Wilson focused deeply on his craft or possibly with an irritated expression.

It wasn't bad to see it again once in a while, it made him look less ugly. After one last glance at the peacefully sleeping Scientist, the Automaton decided to lay down next to him to also sleep away the night in hopes tomorrow will be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking my works! I really like writing about them!  
> (I sometimes forget to doublecheck my writing so I do apologize for spelling errors)


End file.
